


Fairytale Gone Bad

by nana8493



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst, Fanboy Katsuki Yuuri, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Journalist Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana8493/pseuds/nana8493
Summary: Yuuri is the assistant to Hollywood journalist JJ Leroy and mostly happy with his job.That is, until JJ gets sick and Yuuri ends up having to interview his favourite actor alone, in the alpha’s hotel room. It goes surprisingly well, until it gets worse, until it gets really bad.But somehow it at least ends well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a day late, I’m sorry >.< but at least you’re getting a whole story out of it? >.<
> 
> I wanted to end it with a one night stand as a one shot but then I got inspired last night and well. There’s gonna be tons of fluff, tons of angst and it will have a very happy ending okay?! 
> 
> Trust me xD

Yuuri was absolutely done with his head journalist.

Because- why did he have to go and get sick last night of all times?!

That just wasn’t fair! Yuuri was- he was an omega for fucks sake, he couldn’t _lead_ an interview! Much less with actual, famous actors with millions of fans! The actor they were supposed to interview today, with Yuuri as the _assistant_ , thank you very much, was so famous in fact, that even extraterrestrials had most likely heard of him!

He had been an actor since he was 4 years old and had been starring in highly prolific movies since he was 10 years old and had won an _insane_ amount of Oscars and Golden Globes and Yuuri- Yuuri was a fan himself. There was absolutely no way he wanted to be in the same building as his idol, because he just _knew_ Viktor Nikiforov would look down on him for his dynamic, like everyone else. Or worse, try to fuck him, but Yuuri wasn’t arrogant enough to ever consider himself anywhere near pretty enough to be in Viktor’s general surroundings _or_ his standards.

Under normal circumstances.

But now he apparently had to interview the legend.

He- Yuuri! Was supposed to interview Viktor fucking Nikiforov and somehow manage to _not_ spontaneously combust during it.

Right now Yuuri was standing in front of the hotel where the interview was supposed to take place. But the thing was just… he couldn’t bring himself to cross the street and actually step into the Four Seasons. Because, well, Yuuri didn’t feel comfortable being in Beverly Hills, but it was manageable. But _Four Seasons_!? They’d probably kick him out on sight for being too poor to even look at the hotel! 

Well, he couldn’t complain about his salary, really. He was earning quite a lot for an omega. But that was the thing. For an _omega_. If a beta or an alpha had been doing his very same job they’d be earning triple the amount.

And then again, Yuuri- he hated to admit it but he had a major crush on Viktor. Since he had been seven. He couldn’t just suddenly come face to face with him. _On his own._ He’d had- _thoughts_ about Viktor during every single one of his heats since he was 13 and outside of it as well and he would die if he was to sit in front of the real deal. What if he could read minds!? Or memories!? Or-

Yuuri sighed, aware that he was being ridiculous, but- he couldn’t do this.

In fact, he was going to go home right now.

Just… his feet wouldn’t move.

Probably because they knew better than his brain that he couldn’t throw his job away like that. He’d never get another one paying him this much.

So, with a very heavy heart, and scared out of his mind, Yuuri decided to just- face the music and _get it over with._

Of course, this time his stupid feet listened to him just fine.

  
  


There were doormen opening the entrance doors for him as soon as it was obvious that Yuuri wanted to walk into the hotel. They did look at him curiously, but thankfully didn’t say anything.

The entrance hall was magnificent, obviously, with impressive floral arrangements on the marble floor and just a general feeling of wealth. At first, Yuuri wasn’t quite sure if he could really just go in like this, or if he had to justify his visit at the reception, but he somehow managed to kick himself in the butt. This was a hotel, he knew the room number he was supposed to go to and Viktor was expecting him. There was no reason for him to get kicked out. It wasn’t like he was going to just- stay here or something ridiculous like that.

Viktor’s room was on the top floor of the hotel, unsurprisingly. 

Yuuri didn’t have any trouble finding it.

But he had big trouble now, when it came to knocking on the door. 

Because his arm wouldn’t move. 

  


He took a few calming breaths, and finally knocked, after receiving several, very curious stares from a group of very rich looking people that were assembled a little further down the hallway.

Yuuri had been so focused on staring holes into the carpeted floor, he hadn’t even noticed the door in front of him had opened until a very, _very_ familiar voice said something.

“Can I help you?”, asked the voice.

It caused Yuuri to look up startled, only to come face to face with the reality that Viktor Nikiforov had just spoken to him. And probably thought he was a homeless person that got severely lost.

“I- I’m Yuuri Katsuki, the assistant of Jean-Jacque Leroy, who was supposed to interview you today. Uhm… he- he got sick last night, but didn’t want to cancel on you, so- so he sent me to- to do the interview alone. With you, that is, not- not alone as in just by myself- and- only if- if you don’t mind that is. Doing the interview. I mean, asking my questions. Well, the questions are from Mr. Leroy of course, but-”

“Yuuri”, interrupted Viktor Yuuri’s mess of words that didn’t quite belong together.

He didn’t even sound angry.

Yuuri should probably look into the man’s face, instead of talking with his shoes, but- well…

“It is very unfortunate that Mr. Leroy got sick, but it’s something out of human control and I’m sure we can do the interview without him just fine. But please, send him my best wishes to get well soon. Now, will you come in?”, Viktor asked, and- oh god. Right. He’d have to go in. They wouldn’t do the interview in the hallway.

Yuuri took a deep breath to calm what was left of his shattered nerves.

“Thank you, sir”, he said, somehow. 

But _somehow_ it made Viktor laugh.

Why!? Yuuri was close to tears, professional as he was. He’d thought he’d said it without stuttering?!

“Please, Yuuri, don’t call me ‘sir’. Let’s keep to first names, yes?”

Well.

Okay, so… Viktor hadn’t really laughed _at_ him, but because he was overly formal? To ease the tension? Or something?

Yuuri laughed back and agreed, albeit a little hysterically.

The room Viktor was currently staying in was… intimidating but beautiful.

It had an entrance area, and even a dining area, Yuuri saw as they made their way towards the sofa and armchairs that were standing around a coffee table, right in front of the overly big TV.

“Sit down, Yuuri”, Viktor offered, gesturing towards an armchair.

Yuuri complied, and Viktor himself sat down on the sofa.

  


“So, uhh… I- I hope you don’t mind me recording this?”, Yuuri asked clumsily.

“Of course not.”

“Okay, ah… thank you. So… I’ll- I’ll start asking the questions then?”, Yuuri asked, feeling utterly stupid.

Viktor just nodded patiently.

“So uhm… your last movie was a very big hit worldwide. What everyone wants to know now is, what was _your_ first impression when you read the script?”, Yuuri read.

“Oh I thought it was fantastic! I really liked the dark, mysterious aura that surrounded my character, it was something I have never done before and I was very excited to try it.”

“Cool”, Yuuri squeaked, off script. “Ah...one of your co-stars was Yuri Plisetsky. Did that… go well?”

For some reason Viktor laughed at that question.

“Of course! Yura is a little angry kitten, but he’s always a lot of fun to work with. He’s very skilled, too. I’m proud of him.”

Somehow Yuuri didn’t think Yuri would enjoy reading this little comment about himself.

He asked some more questions about the movie, before Mr. Leroy had apparently decided to torture Yuuri by making him ask awkward questions as a nice finish.

“So uhh… Viktor… in the movie we saw a scene where you show your ah… your naked back to the camera, and we see a scar there. Is that scar real or was it movie makeup?”

“It’s a real scar. I got it when I was 14 and had a terrible accident in my mum’s kitchen. Do you want to see? Here, I can prove it”, Viktor said and didn’t give Yuuri any time at all to either cover his eyes and run out screaming or to combust instantly before he pulled his shirt off _completely_ and turned his back to Yuuri.

  


Yuuri was going to die.

He had seen Viktor Nikiforov’s abs from just across the coffee table, in real time, in real _life_ , and- _god_ did they look as good as they did on screen. And even his back had muscles! And… indeed a pretty big scar.

“Oh”, Yuuri breathed, wondering why nothing about it had been in the news back then.

It wasn’t on the list of things he was supposed to ask Viktor, but…

“How come nobody reported about your accident back then?”, he asked quietly. This looked like it had been a very serious wound.

Viktor turned back around to face him.

“My mum was very adamant about protecting my privacy back then, and didn’t want me to get harassed by reporters while I was recovering and announced we’d go on vacation for a while because young people like me needed a break from work once in a while. Everyone believed it so no one bothered to check out the hospital she sneaked me into.”

Oh.

Yuuri remembered _that_.

“Oh, Yuuri! There’s no need to look so concerned now. I’m all good, as you can see. Are you really so worried about me?”, Viktor caught him and asked amusedly.

“I- I- no! I mean- of course-”, he gave up when Viktor was laughing at him again.

“Aww, Yuuri, you’re adorable!”

Yuuri could feel himself blush scarlet at being called adorable by Viktor of all people. He knew it was a lie, of course, but- still.

“I- is that why you haven’t put your shirt back on yet?”, he asked bravely anyway.

“It might be”, Viktor winked at him.

And Yuuri... well, Yuuri made a weird sound that strangely reminded him of something that a whale that was dying would make.

“M-moving on… uhh…” He really didn’t have any luck today, did he? “Uhmm… there has been a new hobby among your fans recently that involves writing fiction about you. Are you aware of that?”, Yuuri asked, blushing down to his toes because goddammit, Yuuri was guilty of reading those.

Viktor smirked.

“I think I am, but I’m not quite sure if it’s what you’re talking about.”

“Uhmm… those fictions mostly portray you in uh… rather intimate situations with… other people, co-workers of you, mostly. How- how do you feel about that?”

“Hmm...it depends. Do you enjoy reading those, Yuuri?”

“Yea- I MEAN- Yeasterday- Yesterday I talked about how weird those are with a friend.”

Yuuri stubbornly stared at the coffee table.

“You’re a little liar, aren’t you?”

Not only did that tiny little question make Yuuri feel like his head was about to explode, he also made a rather indescribable sound at being called out so bluntly and shamelessly. 

“I-I-I- I don’t know what- what you mean-!”

Viktor chuckled. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Yuuri. I’ve noticed you staring and drooling at my abs since I took the shirt off.”

“I- I didn’t! Drool! A-and why didn’t you put it on again anyway?!”, he asked, sounding hysterical to his own ears. 

“To answer your question, I know about the stuff my fans write about me. I think it’s amazing and it’s given me some great ideas to try out for myself. Now, was that the last question, Yuuri?”

Relieved at the fact that Viktor was apparently done teasing him, he nodded hastily and made to stand up. 

He didn’t get very far however, because somehow, Viktor had managed to come over to him in the short amount of time it had taken him to take a deep breath, and now he was leaning way too close to his own face, hands on the armrest, effectively caging Yuuri in on his seat. 

He squeaked. 

“How about we try to reinterpret the scenes of your favourite story?”, Viktor murmured seductively with half lidded eyes, that were oh so blue and oh so close and dammit the screen never did their intensity justice. 

“H-h-h-how about no?”, he somehow managed to stammer rather unconvincingly. 

“And why not? Are you scared I won’t live up to your expectations? Let me show you a little bit of a preview then”, he whispered huskily and then somehow, very suddenly, Yuuri had his lips touched by Viktor’s. 

Kissed, his mind supplied. 

Yuuri was being kissed. 

By Viktor fucking Nikiforov. 

Viktor Nikiforov was stealing his first kiss. 

Yuuri burst out crying. 

And Viktor was off him not a second later, looking at him aghast. 

“Yuuri?!”

Yuuri was a little incapable of talking right now, because apparently a simple kiss was enough to send him straight into hysterics. 

Viktor proceeded to look at him rather upset, which made Yuuri feel… almost bad about his reaction. But it wasn’t like he could help it!

Viktor backed off a little then, and plopped himself down at Yuuri’s feet, gathering his hands in his own. 

“Yuuri, I’m so sorry I misjudged the situation. You’re just so adorable and smelled like you wanted- some attention…”, Viktor attempted to apologise. 

However it rubbed Yuuri the wrong way. 

“Just- just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean you can- can just- do whatever- you want to me!”, he gasped out somehow, succeeding in making Viktor look utterly _horrified_. 

“Yuuri-! I know that! And I don’t mean your omega scent! Listen, when I took my shirt off you started smelling aroused. It’s why I didn’t put it on again. Because I haven’t had… an opportunity to… you know… for quite a while now and I was just hoping that if a cutie like you is that aroused by just looking at me I could take it a lot further. That’s obviously not the case with you, and I really am terribly sorry for having forced myself on you like this”, Viktor apologised and looked and smelled like he really did regret it. 

Yuuri sniffed. 

Apparently Viktor really was as nice as he was always portrayed after all. It wasn’t even the man’s fault that Yuuri couldn’t keep his scent in check. 

“I- I’m sorry for- reacting like this”, he mumbled once he’d calmed down a little more. 

“Yuuri, can I ask… _why_ you reacted so severely to just a simple kiss?”, Viktor then asked, albeit carefully. 

He bit his lip for a moment, contemplating if he really wanted Viktor to know, but he decided to hell with it. It was impossible to embarrass himself further than he already had. 

Still, he couldn’t bring himself to look into Viktor’s penetrating eyes, so he talked to their still intertwined hands on his knees.

“I just… it’s- it’s not even like… I didn’t really want you to. I just… always wanted my first kiss to be with my alpha. You know, someone I’d stay together with. Someone I’d trust to- well… to give all my… firsts to…”

“And you haven’t found that someone yet?”, Viktor asked softly. 

Yuuri shook his head. 

“And why is that?”, he asked then, honestly curious. 

Yuuri blinked when he pondered over _that_ question. 

Well, it wasn’t like he had to _really_ think about it. It was more like the realisation was setting in. 

Yuuri had never been on the lookout for a possible mate; he had avoided getting one in fact. And the reason for that, stupid as it might’ve been, was sitting right in front of him now, staring up at him worriedly. 

Yuuri ripped one of his hands out of Viktor’s grip, and hid his face behind it, laughing at himself in sheer mortification. 

“Yuuri?”

“Because I’m an idiot.”

There was a pause before Viktor said something again. 

“Is it… the kind of idiocy I can take an educated guess at?”, he then asked a little hesitantly. 

“Most likely.”

There was a moment of silence in which Yuuri felt like he died about seven times. 

“Do you have plans for the rest of the day, Yuuri?”

Huh?!

“N-no?”

“Perfect! I want to take you out for dinner”, Viktor said as if it was not a big deal. 

“Wha- why?!”

“Well, you were honest with me so I’ll be honest with you. 2 reasons. One, I want to make up for making you feel uncomfortable. Two, I really do think you’re adorable and I would regret not asking you out on a date.”

“But- but Viktor Nikiforov doesn’t do relationships?”, Yuuri intended to state but asked instead. 

Viktor smiled regretfully. 

“No, he doesn’t. But he does dates and one night stands and he has taken an interest in you.”

Oh. 

_Oh_. 

Well. 

That was- kind of hard to believe but he was also pretty sure he _wasn’t_ hallucinating. 

“So… what you mean to say is… I still have the chance to do all of my firsts with the same person at least?”, he asked, just to make sure. 

As an answer, Viktor smiled at him with a conspiratorial wink. 


	2. Fooling Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Ahm. Yeeeaaahh I know I said I was gonna update Broken next, but somehow this one here wanted more attention??? I guess Viktor didn’t want to wait any longer. 
> 
> Anyway. Huge thanks to my beta Yulia (https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaLeafhill/pseuds/YuliaLeafhill) once again for putting up with my bullshit while working on this ^-^;
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little teaser for what’s to come next chapter o.o

Viktor fucking Nikiforov had told him to freshen up before they went out for dinner. 

And Yuuri had  _ used _ Viktor Nikiforov’s bathroom. As in. He’d sat on the same toilet as the legend himself. He’d touched the same faucet. 

Yuuri took a deep breath. 

He needed to calm down and he needed to calm down fast. Right now he had a once in a lifetime opportunity, a fairytale come to life, really, and he was not going to drive Viktor away with his anxiety until after they- after they’d- done. Stuff. 

Yuuri shouldn’t think about this. 

It was what he’d always dreamed of, and at the same time it was everything he never thought would happen, at least not in real life. He was- Viktor was-  _ the _ Viktor Nikiforov was just outside his door- no. He- Yuuri was inside Viktor’s suit and- 

Yuuri was going to give up on thinking. Obviously his brain wasn’t ready to cope with reality at this point and he’d be damned if he let that get in the way of- of- of whatever they were going to end up doing. 

So he was just not going to think. At all. Or well, at least he’d try. 

“Yuuri? Are you okay?”

Yeah, he could totally do this. Somehow. It was going to be fine. Peachy. Rainbows and-

Yuuri shrieked when the door suddenly burst open. 

“Yuuri?!”, Viktor asked loudly, looking somewhat worried. “Are you okay?!”

“No, I think I just got a heart attack”, he muttered, clutching his chest in an attempt to keep his rapidly beating heart in there. Because who just barged into a bathroom knowing full well it was occupied anyway?! Yuuri could’ve been taking a dump right now!

Viktor looked at him for a moment in a rather comical way, before he shook his head smiling. 

“I called you and you didn’t say anything. I got worried.”

Yuuri blushed scarlet. 

“I- I’m sorry. I must’ve- zoned out”, Yuuri tried to explain without embarrassing himself any more than he had to. 

“Well, anyway, are you ready?”

“Y-yeah…”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


They had dinner in a private section of the hotel restaurant Viktor had picked for them. Yuuri would’ve called it a private booth, but he felt like that wouldn’t have done the room justice. 

There was a table for two, generously sized, and lots of indirect lights and dark woods and dammit Yuuri loved it. It was cozy despite looking a little too luxurious for Yuuri’s more... humble taste. 

Viktor even went so far as to pull out the chair for Yuuri, and he made sure Yuuri was settled in properly before he took a seat himself. 

It wasn’t a treatment Yuuri was used to. And truth be told, he hadn’t even realised people were still doing these things. 

“Now Yuuri, I’m sure you already know more about me than I know myself, so how about you tell me something about  _ yourself _ so we can get on equal footing here”, Viktor said in a voice that sounded way too seductive for what he was saying. 

“Uhhh… what do you want to know? M-my life isn’t very interesting, I don’t want to bore you…”

“I’m sure you won’t bore me, Yuuri. How old are you? What’s that barely even there accent I hear in your English and why is it there? Who did you have crushes on before me? And most importantly, what’s your favourite Disney movie?”

“Sh- shouldn’t we order first?”, Yuuri asked, hoping Viktor would forget about most of these questions by the time they were done ordering. 

  
  
  
  
  


It hadn’t worked. 

Viktor hadn’t forgotten a single question and Yuuri had humiliated himself thoroughly by answering all of them and more by the time they were done eating. For some reason Viktor seemed to be genuinely interested in what Yuuri was telling him about himself and with every question he asked, Yuuri found it more and more difficult to remind himself that Viktor was an  _ actor _ and that he had to be  _ acting _ . 

Because there was no way Viktor was interested in Yuuri like that. For tonight he might have been, but that was only in his own interest as well. Because as he’d said earlier, it had been a while and apparently it had been long enough for his standards to have sunk so low that even Yuuri would do. 

Yuuri  _ knew _ that. He knew Viktor was only going to use him, take all of his firsts, and then move on tomorrow morning, or even later tonight, without a second thought about Yuuri, and he would’ve forgotten about him in only a few days’ time. Yuuri was aware of all of that, and yet... 

He had always dreamed of Viktor in  _ that _ way. Not  _ exclusively _ in that way of course, but it wasn’t like he would ever be able to ask for more than this. Hell, he never expected to have a chance at becoming even a one night stand. He shouldn’t be complaining about part of his dreams getting fulfilled. This was already more than he deserved. 

And anyway, everyone knew that Viktor Nikiforov didn’t do serious relationships. He’d done it once, when he was 17, and it had been ugly. So it wasn’t like Yuuri didn’t understand why Viktor had sworn off of relationships, but- why was he even thinking about this. He needed to get a grip and put his full attention on Viktor for as long as the man would have him! He could wallow in his thoughts afterwards for however long he wanted!

Yuuri was pulled out of his thoughts when Viktor grabbed both of his hands with his own, lifting them until Yuuri only had his elbows to lean on. 

“Have I lost you, Yuuri? You’ve been quiet for more than five minutes now”, Viktor murmured. 

“N- I’m sorry! I just- got lost in thought a little. I’m-  _ really _ sorry.”

Viktor hummed. 

“Don’t apologise. It just means I need to give you more of my attention as well”, Viktor said and proceeded to kiss the knuckles of one of Yuuri’s hands, causing the omega to die instantly. 

“That blush is very pretty on you, Yuuri. You will excuse me but I’ll have to make sure it stays there.”

During that sentence Yuuri had been reincarnated as a whale, dying all over again, making the appropriate sounds, causing Viktor to chuckle. At least he had achieved that much in his short life. 

Viktor lowered their hands back on the table after kissing the knuckles of his other hand as well, however he didn’t stop touching him then. No, instead Viktor started playing with his fingers. It was- surreal. And strangely intimate and Yuuri couldn’t  _ deal _ . 

“You know, Yuuri… I’m very fond of pet names. And I’ve been thinking about which one I should use for you. But I have to admit I can’t quite choose between darling and sweetheart, because you’re very obviously both. Do you have a preference, Yuuri?”

“N-no?”

“Hmmm… I guess I’ll just have to call you both then. Wouldn’t you agree, darling?”, Viktor winked at him and Yuuri died all over again. 

This was illegal, wasn’t it? Having Viktor Nikiforov call you darling was probably a felony. 

Before Yuuri could die of yet another cardiac arrest, the waiter came back with a dessert Yuuri didn’t remember having ordered. 

He brought them… chocolate cake? Apparently. 

He looked at Viktor questioningly. 

The alpha chuckled. 

“Now, I have to admit that I don’t know if it’s actually in there but rumor has it there’s aphrodisiac in this cake. I figured now is a good time to try out if it’s true”, Viktor winked at him. 

Aphrodisiac?! 

Well, Yuuri… Yuuri had to admit that a little help wouldn’t be entirely unwelcome. He just doubted whether his libido could win against his nerves when it came down to it. 

_God_ , Yuuri wanted his libido to win. 

So, without hesitation, he grabbed a small fork and made to eat his first bite but… but Viktor kept staring at him in a strange way, chin resting on his intertwined fingers. 

“Uhh…”, Yuuri said rather unintelligently. 

Viktor didn’t reply anything, he just opened his mouth wide and raised an eyebrow at him. It looked kind of ridiculous, but Yuuri wouldn’t ever dare to say that out loud. 

It took him a moment to understand what Viktor wanted from him, but when he did, well, his hands started shaking. He was supposed to  _ feed _ Viktor Nikiforov?!

He moved the fork over to Viktor’s side, close to his mouth, hand still shaking, and it took him a moment of extra courage before he- well, shoved the cake down Viktor’s throat, basically, but somehow the alpha still managed to make it look sexy. 

Yuuri was  _ dying _ . 

“Jesus, Yuuri do you have _one_ romantic bone in that delicious body of yours?”

“R-romantic?!”

Viktor rolled his eyes, and patted his lap, gesturing Yuuri to- to sit on him. In his lap. On the legs of Viktor Nikiforov. 

_ Oh god.  _

Yuuri listened, and took a seat there, and dammit he wished this could be his new favourite place, if only this wasn’t a temporary one. Because it was so much more comfy than it had any right to be- sitting on a lap that is. 

And- and then Viktor picked up the same fork Yuuri had shoved into his mouth, loaded some cake on it and- and held it in front of Yuuri’s lips. He opened them hesitantly, almost scared Viktor would put him through the same treatment Yuuri had done to him, but- but of course Viktor was so much more talented at feeding people. 

The cake tasted wonderful. 

It took a second before the realisation set in that he had just eaten from the same fork as Viktor had done. 

And Yuuri  _ still _ couldn’t  _ deal _ . 

So he buried his face in his hands and then Viktor’s chest, because his hands didn’t give him enough cover. 

It had the curious effect of Viktor’s arm tightening around him. 

“Awww Yuuri, why are you embarrassed, sweetheart?”

Yuuri made _a_ _ sound _ . 

“I just- I just ate from the same-“

Viktor’s laugh interrupted him. It was a very beautiful laugh he couldn’t remember hearing from him before. 

“Oh Yuuri. Sweetheart. We’re planning to have sex later tonight and you’re being embarrassed by eating from the same fork?”

“I- I’m  _ trying _ to- to come to terms with reality right now but that doesn’t mean it’s working”, Yuuri almost pouted. He didn’t  _ want _ to be difficult after all. But he just- couldn't help himself. He was a fanboy. 

Viktor put a finger under Yuuri’s chin and lifted his head until he was forced to look the alpha in the eye. 

“Yuuri, if I try to kiss you again right now, will you start crying again?”

“P-probably not.”

Viktor looked at him for a moment longer, but then apparently decided to hell with it, because the next thing Yuuri knew, he felt those oh so soft lips pressing against his again and- and he didn’t panic. 

No, this time he found it in him to just appreciate this- strangely beautiful feeling. 

And kiss back. 

Somehow. 

He wasn’t exactly good at kissing, couldn’t be without practice, but Viktor didn’t seem to mind very much because the man just kept kissing him for Yuuri didn’t even know how long. 

The kisses were innocent enough at first, but Viktor kept trying out new things and Yuuri kept not panicking so they kept going until Viktor’s tongue had somehow ended up in Yuuri’s mouth and- wasn’t that confusing?! Still, it felt…  _ so good _ . 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


The suite door fell closed behind Viktor, and suddenly Yuuri found himself being pressed against said door. And then Viktor’s mouth was on his once more, though this time it was quite a bit rougher and oh- oh Yuuri was not going to survive this. 

He still didn’t really know how to kiss. The short lip contact earlier, and the slow, sweet kisses after dinner were not in the least comparable to what was happening right now. Yuuri tried to keep up by doing what felt right, and it must’ve worked somehow, because they stood there and ravished each other’s lips for what felt like too long and too short at the same time, before Viktor rolled his hips against Yuuri’s. 

Yuuri moaned. 

Viktor used the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth and- grabbed his butt. 

He’d definitely made some sort of startled noise but Yuuri didn’t have time to process anything before Viktor’s hand slid down his thigh, before he lifted it to his own hip with a rough tug. 

Which meant- Yuuri already had Viktor in between his legs, kind of. Oh god. He wasn’t drunk enough on the alpha’s pheromones yet to not freak out over that. 

“Yuuri…”, Viktor murmured straight into his ear in a low voice. “Touch me, darling. Enjoy yourself.”

His whole body shivered while he gasped, too overwhelmed by the alpha in front of him to- to not listen to him on instinct. 

So his hands made their hesitant way towards Viktor’s pecks, and oh god they felt so good-! So firm and muscly but also just soft enough to squish them just a little bit and oh god Yuuri could feel the alpha’s nipples harden. Because of  _ Yuuri’s _ touch?! Oh god. 

Yuuri wanted to panic, but he got distracted by all of Viktor then. He had the alpha’s tongue playing with his again, their crotches were grinding together and Viktor had his hands in Yuuri’s hair and around the back of his ribs, Yuuri’s leg was still around Viktor’s waist somehow and-  _ god _ . Yuuri  _ wanted _ . 

He started kissing back with newfound confidence and fervour, earning himself an appreciative sound from the back of Viktor’s throat. 

_ Appreciative _ . 

Well then. 

Yuuri moved his hands upwards until he felt like his arms had a good hold around the back of Viktor’s neck, before he lifted his other leg up and around the alpha’s hip with a little jump, effectively copying a spidermonkey. 

“Wow”, Viktor breathed a laugh into Yuuri’s ear, moving his arms underneath his butt to support him. “Are we getting eager now, darling?”

“Maybe.” As long as he didn’t think about the fact that  _ Viktor Nikiforov _ was _effortlessly_ holding Yuuri’s whole weight right now…

“You’re cheeky,” Viktor grinned, his blue eyes sparkling happily. “I like it. Let’s move to the bedroom.”

And then Viktor started walking. Just like that. With Yuuri still clinging to him. 

It gave Yuuri just enough time to become embarrassed again, and to nuzzle the alpha’s neck in search of a comforting scent.

Which he got plenty of. 

He hadn’t dared to really sniff at Viktor up until now, but god did the alpha smell amazing. Sure he’d gotten a whiff here and there earlier, but that was nothing compared to sniffing him from close up. And Yuuri honestly wanted to bathe himself in this scent. It was so- so- so  _ alpha _ , but in a very good way. 

It made Yuuri purr. 

Viktor chuckled and made his chest rumble in response. Which- oh god. Yuuri hadn’t been prepared for _that_ much intimacy. This was utterly shameless; people shouldn’t show this kind of affection if they weren’t bonded to each other! This was scandalous, really, but Yuuri… Yuuri couldn’t quite bring himself to care. Because… it just- it just felt so  _ incredible _ . 

Once they arrived in the bedroom, Viktor stopped his rumblings and pulled Yuuri just a bit away from him to look at the omega with a devilish glint in his eyes. 

“Ready?”, he asked in a sinful voice that made Yuuri swallow drily and nod. 

And then suddenly Yuuri found himself detached from Viktor, landing on the bed just a second later while Viktor was still standing there, close to the bed, ripping his black dress shirt off. 

Yuuri… felt a little like he was in a movie scene. Because he was pretty sure Viktor had done this exact thing in a movie before, but- but this was reality, right? This was real. 

And Viktor’s abs were real, too. 

He’d known that since the interview, but- but still. God they looked delicious. His whole body looked delicious, really, as far as Yuuri could see. And he  _ really _ wanted to see what he wasn’t seeing yet. 

But Viktor didn’t do him that favour just yet, and climbed onto Yuuri with his jeans still in place, before he leaned down over him and started kissing him passionately again. 

This time Yuuri didn’t hesitate to touch the man. He’d only ever have this one chance to touch his long term crush like this and he was determined not to waste it. He let his hands run over Viktor’s back, tracing the lines of his ribs and muscles and spine, only stopping for a moment when Viktor pushed their crotches together in the most delectable way, before he continued to stroke along the alpha’s spine all the way down to where the jeans got in his way. And that was when Viktor pulled off him once more to look at him in a way too mischievous fashion for anyone’s good. 

“What, you’re letting a little piece of clothing stop you?”

Yuuri groaned. 

He wasn’t  _ that _ brave yet, dammit. 

Viktor chuckled at him, and nuzzled his neck a little and- oh god. He sneaked his hands underneath Yuuri’s shirt, stroking his belly and sides and- _tickling_ him. Yuuri tried to jerk away from him, but he didn’t have a chance to escape. So he couldn’t do anything but laugh and writhe and attempt to fight the alpha on top of him. Which didn’t work. Obviously. 

When Viktor decided he’d done enough damage, Yuuri tried to give him a punishing look, though his incessant panting probably took the edge off of that. 

Viktor only chuckled at him, though not unkindly. 

“You- you’re- impossible”, he panted. “What- What was that- even for?!”

“It was the punishment for letting my jeans stop you from touching me. Now, are you relaxed enough to go for it for real or do you need more help?”, Viktor asked, arching an eyebrow at him. 

Oh. 

Yuuri… Yuuri hadn’t realised that he was somehow much more relaxed after having been tickled to death. How strange. 

He rolled his eyes. 

“If you don’t get on with it anytime soon I might just leave.”

Viktor looked at him, stunned for a moment, before he burst out laughing. 

“As you wish, darling, I’m at your service”, Viktor said and shoved his hands under Yuuri’s shirt once more, though this time he grabbed him by the ribs and pulled him into a somewhat sitting position, just until he’d pulled Yuuri’s shirt off. 

Letting himself fall back onto the bed, Yuuri decided to hell with absolutely everything. Viktor liked it when he was forward? Okay. 

Yuuri grabbed the front of Viktor’s jeans and opened them, slowly of course, he still didn’t really know what he was doing after all, and- and then he gave up again. 

Viktor wasn’t wearing any kind of underwear _at all._

In fact, Yuuri was giving up so hard, he covered his face behind his hands and could feel himself blush all the way down to his belly. He  _ had _ wanted to see all of Viktor, yes, but piece by piece and not all at once. Yuuri hadn’t been ready for  _ all at once.  _

God. 

And now the alpha was cooing at him. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but imitate a dying whale again. 

“Aww you really  _ are _ adorable! Yuuuri!”, Viktor said fondly. And came right up to Yuuri’s neck to nuzzle him some more, with his dick out no less, as Yuuri could feel against his stomach. 

Oh god. Oh fuck. Oh shit. Oh boy. Oh holy- Viktor Nikiforov’s dick was  _ touching _ him and it felt  _ huge _ . 

How- Yuuri knew somewhere in the back of his mind that alpha dicks were generally much bigger than omega dicks but- Yuuri- Yuuri had never- even seen- for real… oh god. 

Viktor was going to kill him with his cock wasn’t he? He totally was. 

Yuuri died just thinking about what was to come next. 

It was a good death though. 

He’d die happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri you don’t die that easily lol
> 
> Soooo. Next chapter will be titled “Marathon Sex” and I’ll leave you to guess what it will contain. I know this is a hard one but I’m sure you can figure it out lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Yuuri you naive little baby. 
> 
> Are those really Viktor’s intentions tho? Hmmm.......


End file.
